Forum
The Penny Arcade Forum is a number of message boards put together by Mike Krahulik and Jerry Holkins for the purpose of bringing their community together. It is divided into five major sections, with seventeen individual sections. (See Forum List) There are six navigation tabs. Home, Register, Members, User Panel, Search, and FAQ. To post on the forums, you must register. The registration is free, and is the only feature from Penny Arcade that requires a registration from the user in order to use the feature. Forum List Forum Administration *'New Penny Arcade Website' A place to house talk about the new Penny Arcade website. Bugs, feature requests, and discussion are all welcome. *'Tube's Circus Of Bug Reports and User Issues' Bug reports, general announcements, suggestions, etc. GABE AND TYCHO DO NOT READ THE FORUMS. *'Awesome Posts?' Trying to find something interesting or funny around here? Try starting here. Maybe. This shit is user-generated, so beware, it might suck. On-Topic Forums * Games and Technology Games, gaming rigs, hardware, tweaks, tips, announcements, etc. *'Debate and Discourse ' A more structured alternative to Social Entropy++. Any topic matter welcome. *'Artist's Corner' Discuss art and share your work. *'Help/Advice Forum' Ask for help, lend a hand or give some advice. *'Graphic Violence ' All about comic books. *'Critical Failures' Table-top gaming. *'The Writer's Block' Discuss literature, post original works. Chat Forums *'Social Entropy++ ' Although still moderated, SE definitely represents the Wild Wild West segment of the PA Forums. Make sure to lurk a bit and to read the rules! Forum Communities * Penny Arcade Adventures This is the place to talk about the upcoming Penny-Arcade game: On The Rain-Slick Precipice of Darkness. *'PAX | The Penny Arcade Expo!' Are you trying to find people from your state to carpool with? Need to find some people to split the cost of a hotel room? Just have some questions about PAX? This is the Forum for you. Archives *'Club PA Library' Bring all of the interesting penny-arcade stuff together. *'Chatlog' *'Archives' *'Accumlated Forum Knowledge ' Forum Rules ** Don't be a dick ** This rule is both terribly simple to understand and terribly simple to follow. Acting like a dick on these forums, especially if you are new here, will bring no goodness your way. Acting civil and respectful will avoid 99% of the problems that anyone would ever run into on these forums. :1. Really ** No ROMs, Warez, or piracy of any kind! ** Don't talk about the finer details of using ROMs, Warez, book/comic book downloading, music downloads, or similar subjects of a piratical nature. Yarrrr, this be non-negotiable; 'tis a request from the forum owners, in whose house ye be guests. So deal. However, this is not a ban on talking about the ethics of such things. ** Don't use the n-word. ** We have a high tolerance for vulgarity on these forums, but we draw the line at this most controversial of slang words. This is not open to debate. Using the n-word or variations of it on these forums will result in strict punishment. Don't post nudity, porn, 'shock' images/videos or disturbing medical photos/videos. Don't PM them, either. Same goes for any other explicit content, including ytmnds. This is a forum for 13+'s, and a lot of people browse from work or school (and no, we don't care if you think they 'should' do that or not. Shut ). NB: Some images may be borderline, or necessary in the context of the thread. , you may link these using the "url" rather than the "img" tags, and tag the link with "NSFW" and a short description of what you're linking to. So long as you provide fair warning, its ok. Spoilering these images is okay. You must to them; things in spoiler tags still load. Don't post enormous images and gifs. Link them if the file size is over 100kb or so (again, , not spoiler). Use the spoiler tags on H-scroll-breaking pictures, if you can't avoid using them. Give people a choice about how much they download; not everyone has an intertube as big as yours. If you must post large images in-line, label the thread "NSF56k" (which means "Not Safe For 56k"), and keep all in-line image posts below 500k. Don't Troll. This has a working definition of "attempting to be as annoying as possible while still technically obeying the rules," and it's not the way to go about getting attention. Attempting to derail threads, posting off-topic bullshit, or flame-baiting are all verboten (except in SE++, where the somewhat looser "don't be a dick" standard applies). There also tends to be a thin line between being abusive and immature and simply being argumentative. Crossing it persistently will lead to a ban. No Forum Raids. This includes other subforums here, forums elsewhere, livejournals, blogs, vent/skype channels and similar personal spaces. You will not use this space as a base from which to harass people, even if you think they really really deserve it. No "Thread Assassination" You don't like a particular topic? Don't post in it. You don't get to dictate the topics of conversation here, that's the mods' job. Don't act like your opinions are sacred. No matter what they are. We're not in the business of protecting you from being challenged. Don't make threads like... *I'm New!!!" - Man, we don't care. We get tons of new users every day; if they all made a thread, this place would be nothing but threads by new users. *Look at my site! Buy my stuff!" - Uhhh, no. Go away, sitewhore. Its totally fine to put a link in your sig if you want to show off your work, or hock some gear, though. *Redundant threads - One is enough. Look before you start something new. *Threads in which you bitch about the rules, the mods, the thread that just got locked, or your "worst forum enemy." PM us if you have a problem. Mind you, if you have a "worst forum enemy," seek mental help instead. Corollary: Don't pull this crap in established threads either. Mod decisions are to be discussed in private. '--' (This isn't a rule, just a spacer) DO stick to the topic as best you can. Don't be scared to start a new thread on a tangential issue if you want to talk about it, rather than waiting for the mods to split it off (this rule does not apply in SE++). DO Pay attention to grammar and spelling We're not total Nazis, but don't expect us to accommodate your wacky ideas on how the English language works. This isn't 'Nam, dammit, there are rules. Stupid crap like coloring all your posts pink is out, too. And dear god, no leetspeak without a heavy dose of irony. ;) DO Read the topic This can't be emphasized enough. You're not that special; if the thread is over 5 pages long or so, someone's probably already said what you want to. Check where the thread is at before you post, or things just go in circles, and the forumers get dizzy and fall over. DO Know the rules before berating others about them. Attempting to stifle discussion or play Mod by waving the rules around is pretty goddamn annoying, so just don't. If you think a post is seriously breaking the rules, report it. Speaking of which... DO Use the report button The moderators are unpaid volunteers, who moderate these forums out of the goodness of their hearts. Most of us have real lives, and do not read every single post posted in our subforum. If you report a post, it will be looked at; if you don't see anything done, it probably wasn't breaking a rule. SIDE NOTE: the report button can earn you an infraction. DO Keep your sig below 500px by 80px Sig heights: Max 500px wide by 80 high. That's the whole thing, mind. Keeps things nice and readable. Also, try and keep your avatar/sig total size under 50kb or so - not everyone has the kind of bandwidth one can run a small country on. You may instead have a text signature of up to 4 lines in length; you may not have text and an 80-pixel high signature. User Maintenance This section contains lots of information about maintaining your own user profile, avatars and browsing options etc. Click on a question to view its answer. Each link to the Penny Arcade Forum FAQ. #Why should I register? #Does this forum use cookies? #How do I clear my cookies? #How can I change the information in my profile? #What is the signature for? #I lost my password, what can I do? #How do I add a custom status to my profile? #How do I get a picture under my username? #What are the buddy and ignore lists? General Forum Usage Click on a question to view its answer. Each link to the Penny Arcade Forum FAQ. #Can I search the forum? #Can I send email to other members? #What is Private Messaging? #How do I use the Member List? #How do I use the calendar? #What are announcements? #How do I rate a thread? #What are referrals? #What are the various thread display options? #Where can I find the RSS feed? Reading and Posting Messages Click on a question to view its answer. Each link to the Penny Arcade Forum FAQ. #Are there any special codes/tags I can use to format my posts? #What is email notification? #What are smilies? #Code Buttons and Clickable Smilies #How do I create and vote in polls? #What Are Attachments? #What are message icons? #Can I edit my own posts? #What Are Moderators? #Why have some of the words in my post been blanked? Forum